1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a technique for reproducing a model surface by chemical etching onto an embossing plate; and, more particularly, the invention is directed to a technique for forming negatives of the texture of the surfaces of the model surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,622 teaches a technique for producing a three-dimensional effect in metal by the use of a series of photographs wit chemical etching. The invention herein is a technique for providing the product formed by that patent with surface texturing on the flat and smooth areas of the previously etched metal surface.